


Дочь Кладбища

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystery, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Стихи о падшем ангеле, Дочери Кладбища, что спустилась с небес на грешную Землю, нарушив свои заветы и потеряв все, что делало её подобной небесному хранителю... И ради чего?





	Дочь Кладбища

Ты – небесная птица,  
Но крылья твои обгорели.  
Ты – пернатое солнце,  
Но перья твои облетели.

В глазах твоих –  
И печали, и радость.  
В душе твоей –  
И сила, и слабость.

Ты горела, но пела,  
Ты не кричала, к свету несясь,  
И твоя кровь вскипела.  
И взлетела ты ввысь, ничего не боясь.

Ты гуляешь по кладбищу,  
Круг надгробий, гранитных плит.  
В мыслях твоих все смешалось,  
И сердце твое горит.

И имя тебе – Ангел Смерти,  
Печали и Скорби гонец.  
И ты никогда не плачешь,  
Летя из конца в конец.

Ведь твои слезы – кровь,  
А эта кровь – вино.  
Ты еще веришь в любовь,  
Пускай тебе все равно.

Ты устала от хладных небес,  
Устала от солнца под боком.  
И в твоих пустых дневниках  
Как не писать эти строки?

У тебя не тысяча крыльев,  
А всего лишь пара, и пусть!  
Ты – эталон, ты прекрасна  
Без короны, когда в сердце грусть.

Но твой смех столь непривычен,  
Как колокольчик, звенит.  
Ты отнюдь не обычна,  
И душа пусть не болит.

За грешников в пламени адском  
Ты неустанно молилась,  
И, даже когда было страшно,  
Ты ни о чем не кичилась.

Жертва кровавой казни,  
С песней в избитой груди.  
Всем возможным запретам  
Ты скажешь лишь: «Уходи.»

К чему тебе тьма и соблазны,  
Смерть, кровь и чума?  
Вернись туда, где начинала,  
Никогда не говори «Никогда».  
Никогда,  
Никогда,  
Никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено моей героине Китилане (Лине).


End file.
